


An Undeserved Adventure

by tellyouastory



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellyouastory/pseuds/tellyouastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't know what he's done to deserve this. Thorin doesn't know what he's done to deserve this either. Thorin is forced into an arranged marriage with Lobelia and Bilbo is forced to be her chaperone. How will either of them survive this undeserved adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bilbo Baggins did not know what he did in a former life to deserve this, but it must have been something truly terrible. Not just a simple murder but something closer to mass genocide probably. Or maybe he was a dragon that burnt everyone to a crisp.

“Stop being ridiculous.” He muttered.

“What are you whining about now, Bilbo?” A voice from the carriage in front of him demanded.

“Nothing, Lobelia.”

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was the entire reason Bilbo’s life was turned upside down and made into this current hell. Riding a pony he was allergic for most of the day until his bum was numb. Abandoning the comforts of Bag-End, his home, for a many months long trip on the road. All because Lobelia was going to marry a prince.

Bilbo had nothing but pity for this prince. He was sure this prince was stuck up, rude and spoiled just like most royalty, but no matter how bad he was, he did not deserve to be shackled to Lobelia. Nobody did. Which was why Bilbo was pondering what he did in a past life to deserve being picked to be Lobelia’s chaperone.

He did not want to go to Erebor. He did not want to spend large quantities of time with Lobelia. He most certainly did not want to witness Lobelia’s sickening displays of flirtation with this prince. He had seen more than enough of that with poor Otho.

Poor, poor Otho. Bilbo wondered if his head was still spinning with how fast Lobelia ditched him for a chance to be a queen.

Perhaps he should blame King Thror for his current troubles. King Thror had succumbed to gold sickness. Luckily, his family had called for the help of a wizard before anything too tragic could happen. The wizard, Gandalf the Grey, was able to use magic to cure the King, but not before the damage was done. The king had alienated allies left and right. The royal family was put into a desperate situation. They needed a way to mend fences and find new trade partners. They had to search far, but they found the beginning of the solution in the Kingdom of Hobbiton. The hobbits were a much loved people with many allies and could provide Erebor with a vital food trade. After many months of negotiations, it was decided. King Thror’s grandson and heir to the throne, Prince Thorin, would wed a high ranking hobbit lass.

Lobelia’s death glare at this announcement was enough to scare away any competition. Bilbo had a moment of glee at the thought of a Lobelia free life until the Thain decided one grandson being punished wasn’t enough in this scheme. Bilbo’s punishment at least would be over much sooner than Prince Thorin’s.

A large sneeze interrupted his musings. Once again, he bemoaned leaving all his handkerchiefs at home. Bilbo could not wait for this undeserved adventure to be over.

+

The clang of metal colliding echoed in Thorin’s ears.

“Is that the best you can do?” Dwalin taunted.

Thorin took a few retreating steps before squaring his shoulders. No matter how much his thoughts were distracting him, he couldn’t afford to lose to his guard and friend. Dwalin would lord it over him for days.

“I’ll give you my best!” Thorin growled before starting a furious onslaught against the burly warrior.

A few moments later found Thorin on his back with Dwalin’s booted foot resting on his chest.

“It’s really not that bad, surely Thorin? You never had expectations of marrying for love.”

Thorin rolled from beneath Dwalin’s foot. “No, but I still expected to marry a dwarf not a weak, useless Halfling!”

“I’m sure she’ll be good for something.” Dwalin smirked as he helped Thorin to his feet.

“It’s shameful! No matter what allies and trade this will bring, I will never be taken seriously as a King with a Halfling for a queen! Why couldn’t they marry Frerin to her. Surely any member of royalty would have been good enough.”

“Maybe if you talk to yer father…”

“I have! And he refuses to do anything. Says it’s the price we have to pay. We! What price is he paying? I’m the one that’s giving up my future to make up for my grandfather’s past. What have I done to deserve this?


	2. First Day In Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What good could come from this?

Bilbo Baggins collapsed onto the bed, smothered his face in a pillow and yelled out his frustrations. He thought it was bad enough he had to leave the comfort of his beloved Bag End behind. He thought it was bad enough he had to live on the road for the past few months. And he definitely thought it was bad enough he had to spend most of each day with Lobelia. But this, this was so much worse.

After just one day in Erebor, Bilbo Baggins found himself head over heels for Prince Thorin.

+

That morning, after spending the night in Dale, Lobelia and her company were welcomed at the gates of Erebor.

A jovial dwarf with a long white beard bowed before Lobelia. “Balin, at your service. Welcome to the great kingdom of Erebor, Lady Lobelia. I hope your journey here was a pleasant one.”

“The journey went as well as can be imagined, I suppose. There weren’t nearly enough respectable and comfortable places to sleep in along the way. I’m sure my quarters here will more than make up for any hardship I suffered on the journey.”

If Balin was taken aback by Lobelia’s haughty tone, he didn’t let it show. “I am confident you will be more than happy with your accommodations here, my lady. If you would follow me, I’ll take you and Lord Baggins to the throne room.”

“Yes, I look forward to meeting King Thror. And Prince Thorin, of course.”

Balin nodded and set a brisk pace into the mountain.

Even though Bilbo knew they were likely to be given a proper tour of Erebor at a later time, he couldn’t help but slow his pace to take in his surroundings. And what surroundings they were. Erebor was more magnificent than any of his imaginings on the long journey here. Bilbo’s large feet pattered in a circle as he took in the enormous cavernous city littered with floating walkways and geometric arches. The intricate carvings of armored dwarves particularly caught his interest. He took a step back to admire one more closely and bumped into a passing dwarf.

“Sorry. I’m terribly sorry.”

The dwarf merely grunted and continued on his way. Bilbo quickly glanced around. His stomach dropped when he failed to spot Balin and Lobelia.

“Oh dear.” Bilbo muttered before quickly taking off for the direction he thought they were heading.

+

“You’ll not be making the King happy by being late.” Dwalin said as he followed Thorin’s leisurely pace.

“Good. He can be just as unhappy as I am.”

“Glad to see the past few months haven’t softened you to the idea of marriage yet.”

“I am an Heir of Durin and will do what must be done. But I will not pretend that I am happy to be shackled to a Halfling for the rest of my days.”

“You’ve never even met a Halfling before. You might be surprised.”

“Surprised? You think I’ll take one look at this hobbit and what? Be swept off my feet? Really, Dwalin. I think you’ve had so many sweets you’re turning into a sap.” Thorin playfully swatted Dwalin’s stomach as they came to an intersection.

As he stared up at the ceiling a few seconds later, Thorin was sure he was hit by a war goat. Thorin gasped for breath as a hard, pointy joint pushed into his crotch as it scrambled off him.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. So sorry. I just need to…sorry.”

Thorin caught a glimpse of ridiculously large and hairy feet scamper past his head.

Dwalin’s deep chuckle accompanied his held out hand. “That hobbit there just knocked you off your feet.”

+

Bilbo felt terribly bad about knocking down that dwarf, but he really needed to find Lobelia and Balin before they made it to the throne room. He may not be happy to be in Erebor as Lobelia’s chaperone, but he wanted to make a good first impression. This was royalty after all.

“Bilbo!” That voice dripping with annoyance and rage let him know he found them.

“Lobelia.” He panted as he came to a stop beside her.

“Where have you been?”

“I was just behind you. A ways behind you. I fell a little behind admiring Erebor’s architecture but see I caught up to you!”

“Don’t worry, Lord Baggins. You have made it in time.” Balin offered kindly.

“Only because Prince Thorin is late.” Lobelia glared at Balin like he was the one responsible.

Bilbo held back a chuckle at the thought that Prince Thorin hadn’t even met Lobelia yet but was already avoiding her presence.

“I assure you, Lady Lobelia, that Prince Thorin will be here soon. He was likely held up at a mine inspection longer than planned. He has been greatly looking forward to meeting you.”

Luckily, a guard announcing it was time cut off any more snide comments from Lobelia.

Bilbo stayed a few feet behind Lobelia but was sure to keep up his pace this time. That didn’t stop him from glancing around the throne room in awe.  In fact he almost stepped on Lobelia’s skirt before he realized he was supposed to stop walking. He did manage to bow in time with Balin’s introduction.

“Your Majesties. May I present the Lady Lobelia of the Shire and her escort Lord Bilbo Baggins.”

“Welcome, my friends.” The booming voice of King Thror echoed from the throne. “May I present my son, Prince Thrain, and more importantly my grandson, Prince Thorin.”

Bilbo finally glanced up at the throne and the breath was stolen from his lungs. Prince Thorin was absolutely majestic. His stance was regal and commanding. His form was broad and muscular. Long black, wavy hair framed a strong and handsome face. A few silver bands circled his neatly braided beard. But Bilbo was most enchanted by his stunning blue eyes.

When he was able to pull away from those eyes, he noticed the necklace with a large emblem. Bilbo recognized that emblem from when his nose was squished against it earlier.

“Oh dear.”

+

Thorin was irritated. As expected with his preference for males, he was in no way attracted to Lady Lobelia. He was more intrigued by the Lord Baggins until he realized it was the hobbit that had knocked him down earlier. He would not give Dwalin the satisfaction of finding anything likeable about one Bilbo Baggins. Even if the combination of honey curls and button nose was absolutely adorable.

Thorin was forced to spend the next few hours giving the Halflings a grand tour of Erebor. Most days he would love nothing more than to wax poetical about his beloved mountain, but not today. Not with these two.

He had hoped that even if he couldn’t find Lobelia attractive physically, he would be able to form a bond with her in other ways. After a measly twenty minutes, those hopes were obliterated by Lobelia’s wholly unattractive personality. Her version of flirting was uncomfortable and grating on his nerves. She was completely uninterested in the history or culture of the dwarves. She only cared about the wealth of his family. She was rude to Balin, who had accompanied them, but was even more despicable to Bilbo. Not that he cared how she treated Bilbo. No Lord Baggins.

“And these are the rooms you will be staying in until we are married, my lady.” Thorin almost sighed audibly in relief. “I’m sure you would like some time to rest and freshen up before dinner.”

Lobelia started to enter the rooms, so Thorin quickly walked away before she could utter another word. Balin could show Lord Baggins where he would be staying.

He didn’t get very far down the hall before twin voices of excitement stopped him in his tracks. His young nephews, Fili and Kili, raced towards him.

“Uncle Thorin!”

He fell to one knee so he could catch them in his arms. “Fili. Kili. What are you two misfits up to?”

As the boys chattered on about their day, Thorin couldn’t help but smile.

+

Bilbo was sure his heart skipped a beat when Thorin smiled at the two young dwarves that must be his nephews. The smile was such a change from the expression Thorin wore most of the day.

Bilbo had been disappointed in the tour earlier. Thorin was in a grumpy mood and had very little to share beyond the basics of what rooms were what and which halls led where. When he did start to say more, Lobelia badgered him about gold and gems. Very unhobbitlike if you asked Bilbo. He was more worried about where the kitchens were since the dwarves seemed to skip second breakfast and elevensies.

He would have to ask Balin later about that and the location of the library. A mighty kingdom such as Erebor had to have a library.

As the tour neared to an end, Bilbo was starting to be grateful the now permanent scowl on Prince Thorin’s face. He was starting to forget why he had found him attractive in the first place. But then Thorin had to smile. A smile so full of love and happiness it transformed his whole face. And with that smile Bilbo was even more enamored with the Prince.

Bilbo hit his head against his closed door. “Oh, Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo. You may be part Took, but this is beyond foolish.”

+

Dwalin was a good friend Thorin decided. A very good friend. For not once during this insufferable dinner did he ever reach the bottom of his mug of ale. His friend had bribed the servers before. Perhaps he should have kept his wits about him, but if he wasn’t intoxicated he likely would have hit Lobelia by now to stop her incessant chatter. He had no idea how his sister, Dis, was surviving and even seeming to enjoy the endless conversation she was having with her future sister-in-the-law. She was a better diplomat than him. Or she was just as drunk as he was.

“Thorin!”

“Hmm?”

“Lobelia was just telling me about her prize winning flowers. Perhaps you should show her the Royal Gardens tomorrow.” Dis smirked knowingly at her brother.

“You have gardens? Here in the mountain?” Lobelia said disbelievingly.

“Not in the mountain. The Royal Gardens are on a balcony in the royal wing. Thorin will show you them tomorrow.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re nothing in comparison to my lovely garden in the Shire, but I would enjoy seeing them. I can probably improve them.”

Thorin glared at his sister as he thought of this witch making any changes to the garden his mother had designed and spent many hours in before she died in childbirth.

+

Bilbo had finally found something he could bond with dwarves over. Good food and drink. He had been seated on the far end of the table with Balin. Far away from Lobelia. That would be enough to make him giddy, but he was pretty sure that one of the servers refilled his mug more times than he could count. He had quite a good time talking with Balin and getting to know Gloin, a relative of the royal family that had something to do with the treasury. Bilbo couldn’t really remember. Gloin spent more time talking about his newborn son Gimli than anything else.

Before he knew it, they were the last ones at the table. He knew Thorin had left the dinner only moments after the King had. Not that he had been watching Thorin . Well not that much anyway.

As Bilbo slightly stumbled down another hallway, he thought perhaps he should have taken Gloin up on his offer to walk him back to his rooms. He turned to the left before turning back to the right while tapping a finger against his lips.

“Are you lost?”

Bilbo jumped at the voice. “Thorin. I mean Your Highness. Um…yes, I appear to be lost. These halls all seem to look alike.”

Thorin chuckled. “They do. Come, Lord Baggins. I shall show you to your rooms.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” Bilbo tried not to stare as this was the closest he had been to Thorin all day. His hair looked particularly soft this close up.

“It’s no trouble. I am heading in the same direction.”

+

“Here it is.” Thorin awkwardly patted the door to Bilbo’s room. He shouldn’t have had so much to drink. Without his sober mind to keep him focused, it was far too easy to notice the way the light from the sconces made his curls shine.

“If you say it is. All these doors look alike to me. Luckily you found me. I would have been likely to walk into some unsuspecting dwarf’s room.” Bilbo laughed.

“I’m glad I found you then as well. Who knows what would happen to you if you ended up in a room with a dwarf.” Thorin took a step toward him.

Bilbo squeaked as a blush clouded his cheeks.

Thank Mahal Dwalin wasn’t here to witness this ridiculous attempt at flirting. Although, Thorin was pretty sure this was what Dwalin was hoping for by getting him drunk. He must not have hid his glances at Bilbo as well as he thought.

But what good could come from this. Thorin would marry Lobelia in a few months time. Bilbo would go home. A dalliance between them would be short lived at best and end in heartbreak at worst. He was an Heir of Durin and that meant he couldn’t always follow his heart.

Thorin reached a hand up and cupped Bilbo’s bare cheek. His thumb stroked the surprisingly pleasing smooth skin. He sighed and took his hand away.

“Goodnight Bilbo.” He turned from the tempting creature and forced his legs to walk away.

+

Bilbo flipped to his back on the bed. His cheek still tingled from where Thorin’s deliciously calloused thumb stroked him. Why did it have to be the one dwarf he most definitely couldn’t have?

He was never going to survive the next few months.


	3. Silver Lining

Lobelia was going to be a queen. That was all that mattered to her. She didn’t care that Prince Thorin was an ugly, hairy beast with the personality of a beleaguered badger. It was moderately upsetting that he wouldn’t bend over backward to do her bidding, but she could get better at manipulating him over time. After all, she didn’t need a handsome husband that would dote over her when she would have a crown on her head and a kingdom of dwarves to kneel before her.

Thorin and she had come to an understanding on their mutual future. Neither was interested in finding love with one another. Lobelia was loath to birth him a child let alone go to bed with him. Thorin was in agreement on their marital bed and was happy to name his sister sons, Fili and Kili, as his heirs. Thorin was even open to affairs as long as they were discreet.

With thoughts of being decked in royal robes and jewels, Lobelia found this arrangement very agreeable.

+

Thorin couldn’t believe that a silver lining was beginning to appear. He knew from the beginning he couldn’t get out of this arranged marriage. The Kingdom of Erebor needed the alliances and trade, so Thorin, being an heir of Durin, would do what needed to be done.

Before Lobelia came to the mountain, he would imagine all the possible futures. In the best circumstances, she would be a beautiful, loving wife who would rule by his side and bring happiness to the many years before him. In the worst circumstances, well his life would be unbearably miserable.

After Lobelia came to the mountain, Thorin quickly realized there would be no love or happiness in this marriage. He also realized that it could be worse. Lobelia was indifferent to him. While she had no interest in making him happy, she also had no interest in making him miserable.

As long as Thorin made her the queen she had dreamt of being as a little girl, he could aid his kingdom and perhaps find some happiness too. Maybe in the arms of Bilbo Baggins?

+

Bilbo was sure he must have eaten a cursed mushroom while in Mirkwood. That had to be the explanation for him regressing into a hormonal tween.

“You alright there, Bilbo? You’re looking a little pink in the face.” Bofur nudged him with his elbow.

After Lobelia and Prince Thorin had come to whatever their understanding was, Bilbo found himself out of a job. There’s no need for him when the people he was supposed to be chaperoning don’t spend any time with each other. With an abundance of free time, Bilbo explored more and more of Erebor. This led to making some dwarf friends like Bofur. Bofur was an eccentric and cheerful hat wearing dwarf that was easy to become quick friends with.

And this friend’s idea of a good time was ogling some fine dwarven specimens during a training session.

“There are just so many muscles!” Bilbo groaned.

Bofur’s howl of laughter brought quite a few stares in their direction. Bilbo hid his face in his hands.

“Don’t get very much of those back home, then?”

“Oh, no. Not like this. Don’t get me wrong though. Hobbits make look soft and weak, but gardening and farming is strenuous labor. Our bodies just aren’t made to become so, so….so sculpted.”

“Any muscles in particular catch your fancy?”

Bilbo’s gaze scanned the training grounds and was caught by a heated pair of blue eyes.  After a few moments, Bilbo was able to break eye contact to take in the whole mesmerizing picture. Thorin had taken off his shirt like many of the other dwarves. Sweat made his tan and tattooed skin glisten. His arm muscles bulged obscenely as he wiped the sweat from his wonderfully furry and sculpted chest with a towel. Oh how Bilbo wanted to be that towel. Rubbing over and over against those rippling muscles.

A whimper was the only response he could manage.

+

Dwalin would not stop laughing at him. Thorin had thought he had done a damn fine job of seducing Bilbo, but Dwalin seemed to think it was the funniest thing he had ever witnessed.

“I thought you wanted me to go after Bilbo.” Thorin grumbled.

“Aye. I wanted you to toss the wee thing over your shoulder and have your way with him. I never thought you’d act like some ponce from one of your sister’s romances.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Dwalin laughed some more.

“Don’t you forget who you’re laughing at! I could have your beard cut off.” Thorin growled.

“Forgive me, your Highness.” Dwalin mockingly bowed. “I am sorry to have offended your delicate sensibilities.”

“Perhaps I should mention to Dori just where his young brother spends his free time.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Keep laughing and you’ll find out just what I’ll do.”

“Alright. No more laughing. But next time shall I have some of the lads bring a billow so we can get your hair blowing majestically in the wind?”

Thorin punched him in the arm but secretly thought he would look quite good like that.

+

Bilbo was in need of some extended sunshine. He had been able to get a few moments outside of the mountain in the past few weeks but it wasn’t quite enough. Lobelia was often found in the Royal Gardens these days, so Bilbo thought he’d go for a walk on the outskirts of the mountain.

Armed with a book from the finally found library and a picnic lunch from the kitchens, Bilbo breathed in a lungful of fresh air as he walked out the front gate. After a brisk half hour of walking, he felt alone from any prying eyes of guards at the gate. He stopped, tilted his head toward the sun, and smiled. There was nothing like the warm rays of sunshine to brighten a hobbit’s spirits.

The sound of a rock skittering broke him out of his meditative daze. With another large lungful of fresh air, Bilbo continued on his hike.

The mountain may not have been the same beauty he was used to in the Shire, but he was able to admire it nonetheless. The way the mountain loomed large above him and pierced the clouds in the sky was a magnificent sight to behold.

After an invigorating hour of walking with only the sounds of ravens cawing and a suspicious amount of rocks moving, Bilbo decided it was time for lunch. He found a relatively flat spot to sit and spread out a blanket to sit on. He made a show of laying out the spread of food in a delicious array. He took a big bite of a honey cake and moaned loudly in appreciation.

Some whispers and sounds of a scuffle came from behind him.

“Would you like to join me?” Bilbo waved the rest of the cake over his head.

“Yes!” An excited shout responded.

“Kili.” Another voice groaned.

Bilbo turned to see Kili racing towards him with Fili grumpily following a few feet behind.

“And why exactly were you boys following me?”

“It was a spy mission!” Kili chirped before sitting on the blanket beside him.

“Supposed to be a secret spy mission.”Fili grumbled, sounding much like his uncle Thorin.

Bilbo patted a spot on the other side of him for Fili to sit. “Spying on me? Whatever for?”

“Fee said you was going home!”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“I saw you take the food from the kitchens. What would you need so much food for? You’re sad Uncle Thorin won’t marry you so you’re going home.” Fili said around a mouthful of bread.

“Wait a minute. I don’t want to marry Thorin.”

“But you’re always looking at him with googly eyes like when adad looks at amad.”

“Why can’t you mawwy Unca Thowin? Lady Lobewia is a meanie! We like you betta.” Kili piped in.

“Yeah. And he likes you better too!” Fili added.

“I’m sorry, boys, but it’s not that easy. Contracts have been signed and the wedding’s already being planned.”

“That’s silly.”

“And stupid!”

“I know, but that’s just how things work when you’re a grown up. Lots of silly and stupid.”

“I don’t want to grow up then.” Fili pouted.

Bilbo ruffled his blonde locks. “Don’t grow up. Be a child as long as you can.”

“I’m neva gonna grow up!”Kili yelled to the sky.

+

A few hours later, Thorin found Bilbo and his nephews beneath a tree. Bilbo was reading a book with Fili and Kili surrounding him while fast asleep.

“Bombur had said you were going for a walk around the mountain. He didn’t mention you had my sister sons with you.” Thorin’s unexpected voice startled Bilbo.

Bilbo gently lowered his book, careful not to jostle the boys.

“They followed me on a spy mission.” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin couldn’t help but smile in return. “We’ll have to work on their training then. A good spy should never let their target know they’re being spied upon.”

“Kili was easy to break. Just took some sweets.”

“I hope they haven’t been too much of a burden on you.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. It’s been quite nice actually. I was feeling a little homesick today and was hoping some fresh air and sun would do the trick. But their company was even more helpful. Little ones back home often came by for a visit. I tell the best stories in all of Hobbiton I was told. It was nice to be appreciated like that again.”

Thorin’s smile fell at hearing the longing in Bilbo’s voice. “I suppose life here is quite different from what you’re used to back home?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I should probably get the boys back to the rooms. Dis is probably worried about them.”

Thorin bent down and scooped Fili up against one shoulder. With Bilbo’s help he situated Kili against his other shoulder.

“I think I’ve soaked up enough sunshine to last me awhile. I’ll walk back with you.” Bilbo gathered up the remnants from the picnic. “How was your day?”

“It was fine.”

“I’m sure helping to run a kingdom keeps you very busy.”

“Yes.”

“Bofur says the dwarves respect you greatly for your dedication to the kingdom.”

“Hmm.”

Bilbo seemed to give up on getting Thorin to talk. Thorin just had too many thoughts forming in his mind to hold a conversation.

He had never thought much before about what living in a mountain was like for the hobbits. He knew Lobelia would look past many uncomfortable changes if it meant she would become a queen. But Bilbo didn’t have a reason to give up the comforts of his home to stay here. Seeing how bright Bilbo became in the sunlight showed Thorin that the mountain was no place for him. Bilbo would have to go home eventually.

When Thorin had first spotted his nephews curled around Bilbo, he had felt a yearning in his heart. It was different than the usual lust he felt when in Bilbo’s presence. It was a desire to see such a scene many more times in the future. But with the new, firm knowledge that Bilbo would need to go back home, Thorin was reluctant to act on any of his feelings. He didn’t know if his heart could handle falling for the hobbit only for him to leave in a few months.

The rest of the walk back to Erebor was silent.

+

Bilbo wasn’t sure what was on Thorin’s mind, but it must have been something troubling. The furrow in his brow had gotten steadily deeper by the time they put the boys in their beds. It was probably some important kingdom business. Bilbo wanted to do something, anything to put a smile back on his face.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” Bilbo shyly asked as they stood in front of his room.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Thorin said reluctantly.

“Please.” Bilbo placed a hand on Thorin’s arm.

Thorin sighed. “Alright.”

Bilbo ushered Thorin into his room. Thorin walked to stand before the fireplace, the flames embracing him in a warm glow. All innocent thoughts of simply cheering Thorin up with a cup of tea flew out the window. Granted Bilbo had been a little worked up ever since Thorin demonstrated such manly strength when he effortlessly carried both Fili and Kili back to their rooms.

“Or would you like something a little stronger than tea?”

Thorin cleared his throat. “Yes, that would be better.”

The Baggins in Bilbo was having a right fit. How could be having any of these thoughts about Thorin? He was going to marry Lobelia in a month. No matter how much he hated Lobelia, it wasn’t right for him to be lusting after her fiancé. What was he thinking? How could he have let his hormones and lust override his propriety?

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” Bilbo moaned.

Thorin finally turned from the fire to face him. “What?”

“This.” Bilbo waved his hands between them. “Whatever this, this dance is we’re doing. You’re engaged to Lobelia!”

+

Thorin knew he should agree with him. They shouldn’t do this. They would both be better off if he walked out the door this second, but Thorin’s feet wouldn’t move. He wanted this. He was sacrificing his future for his kingdom. Why couldn’t he be selfish just this once?

Thorin took a few quick strides to stand before Bilbo.

“You’re right. We shouldn’t do this. Whatever this is between us. Because there is something between us. Something neither of us can deny.” Thorin brought his hand up to cup Bilbo’s cheek. “Do you feel it?”

“Yes.” Bilbo breathed and closed his eyes.

They stood like that for a moment. The atmosphere surrounding them charged with possibilities. Neither of them was quite ready to be the one to make that first step—the first step that would forever change things between them.

“Oh, sod it.” Bilbo surged upward and smashed his lips to Thorin’s.

Thorin growled low in his throat and pulled Bilbo closer to him. Their lips moved urgently and sloppily. This was a kiss full of desperation, guilt and uncertainty. Thorin nipped at Bilbo’s bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. Bilbo tentatively opened his mouth and met Thorin’s tongue with his own. Their tongues quickly began a battle for dominance.

+

Bilbo broke away with a gasp. He brought his fingers to his mouth and took a few stuttering steps backwards into the wall. He had foolishly thought a kiss would be enough. Maybe he had been hoping it wouldn’t be any good or nothing worth repeating. But that kiss needed to be repeated. Perhaps a few more wouldn’t hurt anything.

“Thorin,” he whimpered.

Thorin obliged and soon his body was pushing Bilbo’s against the wall. Bilbo dug a hand into that glorious mane of hair as Thorin’s lips met his hungrily. This kiss was just as intense as the first and soon had them both gasping for air. Thorin began nipping at Bilbo’s jaw. His beard scraped against his sensitive skin. Bilbo scratched at Thorin’s scalp in retaliation.

Bilbo let his head fall back against the wall as Thorin moved to his neck. Bilbo’s free hand clutched at Thorin’s back. He felt his bracers pushed from of his shoulders and his shirt pulled free of his pants in quick succession. He hissed as a large warm hand pressed against his skin. He tugged Thorin’s head back up and crashed their lips back together. The calluses of Thorin’s hand rubbed wonderfully against the soft skin of his belly, teasing moans from the back of his throat. The hand moved lower. It quickly caressed the growing bulge there before it began to loosen the laces of his pants.

Bilbo broke away from the kiss and gasped. “No. We can’t.”

Thorin’s hand moved back up and cradled the generous curve above his hip. He wedged a leg between Bilbo’s, putting delicious pressure against his swelling cock. Bilbo groaned loudly.

Thorin’s nose brushed against his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Bilbo emphasized his answer by bucking his hip against the hardness in Thorin’s pants.

Thorin captured his lips again as they started to desperately wriggle against one another. Bilbo was afloat in sensations. It was ridiculously hot and steamy. The two of them kissing and humping against each other like naughty tweens. The fact that they shouldn’t be doing this took nothing away from the mounting pleasure.

Bilbo moaned desperately into Thorin’s mouth as he came in his pants. All it took was a few more hard grinds from Thorin before he too groaned in completion. They broke apart from the kiss. Thorin touched his forehead to Bilbo’s as they panted through the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short prologue first. Hope to have longer chapters for the rest of the story.


End file.
